Nightmare connections
by silverbluehues
Summary: A nightmare began. It's so realistic that can't you can't tell which one is the reality and which...the dream, now....JUDGE BY YOURSELF!


**Nightmare Connections**  


**Prologue: The Past**

  
-----------------  
**Disclamer**: I don't own streetfighters I'm a broke.  
-----------------  
  
"_" speech  
  
'_' thoughts  
  
(_) my short speeches  
  
*** change of scene or time.  
  
-----------------  
  
**Summary**:  
  
A nightmare began. It's so realistic that can't you figure out which one is the reality and which one is the nightmare. Or may be....you're stuck in two realities.  


------------------  
  
I may have put myself into it, but I'm not the leading character. I hate the pens being the leadng characters, what am I reading, a sf fanfiction or my story. So...remember it's a street fighter fanfiction not just my story, so.....Ryu is the leading character not me.  


**************

Mr. Sagir just woke up from sleep. He is an average heighted man crossing his mid 40s.Medium complexion and messy hair. He took out his tooth-brush and you know what happens after that so...skip that part and let's go to coffee. Yes, he took the newspaper and took small sips of coffee when suddenly...

*Ding Dong*

"Oh Shit" look at all these, what a mess he made of his clothes with the coffee.

He looked at the watch.

It read: 7:00 AM

"Oh! Why does people in this country have to wake up at such early hour of the morning?" Sagir complained(remember I'm a foreigner and this is San Fransisco and since it's usual for my ungrateful people to complain) 

He went to the door and opened it only to face a handsome gentleman, and he seems to be Japanese. 

"Good morning, sir,he looked at Sagir, at his messed up dress I seem to have come in the wrong time, I think I'll come back later on he turned"

He was leaving.

Sagir just watched him reach the outdoor. "Would you please tell me why you came, that will be helpful" he said

The Japanese gentleman turned He smiled.

"I'ld like to tell you a story, my story"

"Thanks for your offer Mr....."

"Ryu Hoshi, but you can only call me Ryu"

"Mr. Ryu Hoshi, thanks for your offer but I prefer not to....I'm not curious if it doesn't involve me" Sagir said

"Well sir...I need your help, I have heard from many sources that you're a very good Psychiatrist." Ryu said

"Well..I'm not.....to tell you the truth, I've solved some problems and seen some weird stuff but that doesn't mean I'm a psychiatrist, I'm simply a teacher in psychology in a university, that's all" Sagir replied

"But as they say you've solved the problem of Mr. Richardsfield, the millionier, are they all lies?"

"No, Mr. Ryu, I've solved that problem of Mr. Richardsfiled. He was simply hallucinating everything....so...what's your story"

A simple smirk crept on Ryu face.

"Would you have time?" he asked

"Would you sit for few minutes, as you can see I need to take a bath and change myself."

"Fine" he came towards the door.

Mr. Sagir looked at him sharply, let's see what can be noticable in him.

'Hm...he's wearing a simple T-shirt, jeans, that's it. Not too many usual people wear such simple dress. At least his dress were supposed to be sports wears. But it's not usual, may be he has somemore interesting things, to find.'

He was closely looking at Ryu's face, 'handsome, gentle eyes, Oh yes! A white headband, pretty unusual. Why did he wear that for? Tradition, style?'

"May I come in?" he asked at the doorway

"Oh yes! Do come in" Sagir invited him. He let Ryu sit in a quite high armed, uncomfortable chair. As all the others were all the same. But Mr. Ryu seems to be sitting quite comfortably.

'That's feature to notice, may be, he came from a simple background'

'He is wearing no watches but I'm sure he came here at 7 in the morning wilfully. Does that means, he is hiding his watch, why would he do that? To look interesting to me.'

Ryu was looking closely to everything in the room except Sagir. He knew that Sagir was looking at him and was searching every interesting features. But Ryu is as simple as water. 'What may he find in me?'

Ryu tried to sit simply, but he forgot the way he usually sits, 'is it crossing legs, or is it straight?' He felt nervous.

To feel better he brought his attention to the nicely decorated house. 'Quite neat and clean for a bachalor'

"Yes neat indeed"

Ryu was shocked." How...how did you read my mind?"

"I didn't. I just happen to be able to read lips. Whenever a person thinks something repeatedly or concentrates on somethings, he repeats that reading in his lips and since you're thinking about that, you also read that in your lips and so I read your lips"

Ryu curiously listened to what Sagir said.

"What they said about you is really true, you really are an intelligent man."

Sagir just watched his face without any expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ryu asked

"....." He didn't say anything just rested his back on the chair. 

"sighI'm going to clean myself and then come and join you in your adventures" Sagir said

Ryu grinned strangely, a strange and may be a shivery feeling came over Sagir.

'Why is he here?' He asked himself afterall. 

'Is he here for a good intention? Why does he need my help?'

'Is he a left hander? Hm....he didn't touch anythiing, I'll have to test him.' 

After cleaning up, he brought tea for both himself and Ryu.

"Here have a cup of tea."

"Thanks" he took it with the left hand. 

'That's strange, I thought they took it as manner to receive things with the right hand, may be he is a left hander'

He looked at the ground. And tapped his right finger with the handle of the chair.

This chair had raised arms, he just tapped them.

"So....what's your story young man?" Sagir asked

Ryu raised his head.

Sagir smirked.

Ryu had a question mark look on his face.

"You're a right hander but you use your left hand when you think deeply on something, isn't it. You tap your fingure while you're musing about the things, you're arranging them in your mind, how you'ld start, am I correct."

".....Yes"

"Is the whole thing somehow related to dreams?" Sagir asked

"Ho-How do you k..." Ryu soon turned his questioning to a smirk.

"The same way as you read my lips, the first time, isn't it?" Ryu asked

"Yes"

"According to what I observed, you're really messed up with this dreams, are they disturbing you?" Sagir said again."Tell me....are you afraid of them?"

"I'm not sure if I'm afraid, well....I'm not sure if they are dreams, nightmares or rea-"

"Tell me your story, from the beginning to the end" Sagir cut off.

Ryu nodded.

*Flashback*

I was abandoned by my parents, may be by my mother, in a secluded forest, in Osaka, Japan. It was raining and I would have died if it wasn't for the monk nearby. His name was Gouken, he took care of me since then and taught the ways of 'Shotokan', A martial arts technich, specially built for killing. At the age of twelve, I met another boy who learnt the same technich with me for ten years, we became best friends."  


*End Flashback*

He stopped and took a deep breath.

"You skipped something in the middle, didn't you?" Sagir asked

"Yes"

"Take all your time, I'm listening" Sagir said

"Thank you"

*Flashback*

sighAt the age of six, I wandered around the forest when Gouken wasn't there. Even though he told me to stay, I wandered off. sigh shakes head may be that was a great mistake. 

It was getting dark and I forgot my way back, I wandered off and to someplace where it was awfully dark there. There was nothing but silence and silence was all that spread everywhere. I must be hearing things or else I could swear that heard something, a weird fade in and out sound, sounding like *CHUUuuUOOo* 

Slowly the sound was getting nearer and more ear-hurting,I was having a slight headache and slowly a glowing object came near to me, I didn't see it, all I saw was the reflection in the ground. I looked up. My eyes widened, I saw a saucer like thing, slowly the noise was gettng louder until I fainted. When I woke up I was back home, Master Gouken answered none of my questions and I dared not to ask him again.

Many people in the nearby village were afraid of me since then, some believe that creatures from outer space kidnapped me. smirk

*End of Flashback*

Ryu looked at the ground, he expects the usual, a silly smirk on Sagir's face. 

"Now would you move to the problem?" Sagir asked

Ryu looked at him and was surprised. He isn't showing any sign of being in amusement.

Ryu nodded happily 'He doesn't think I'm crazy, not yet, may be, he can help me'

*Flashback*

It was when I was twenty-six, my Master Gouken was killed by his own younger brother a year ago. So I'm all alone now. One night, was off to bed, when heard a noise, checked the other rooms. No one there.

I slept like it was forever and when I woke up, I was surprised to see that it was still night. There was a knock at my bedoom door. But there wasn't supposed to be anyone at the house but me. I slowly went towards the door and opened it carefully. What I saw was an old man, with grey beard and bald head, I gasped in shock, I staggered backwards, it can't be, M-Master Gouken.

He looked weirdly, "what's wrong with you Ryu? I'm sorry to wake you up at this time of the night but you don't have to freak out like that." 

"Mas-Master Gouken b-but how, you're supossed to be"

"Out, I know"

"A-bu-but"

"hush now, I just brought this mail before I forget to give you" he handed me a letter.

"you'll give this mail to Master Gen in Hong Kong"

"But Master, I won't go to Hong Konk"

"I've bought the ticket for you, don't worry about the money" he closed the door and went away.

I looked at the ticket closely. 

The next I woke up.

"Ah! finally, it was all a dream." I walked up to the door happily when something caught my attention.

A paper laid before the door. It picked it up.

It read:

Hong Kong airlines ticket.

"A real ticket"

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself, but I didn't have the answer.

*End Flashblack*

"Was it a dream?" Ryu asked

"Do you still have the ticket with you?" Sagir asked

"No, I..."

"Yes, go on" Sagir said

"I used it on the airway and.......gave Gen the letter."

"Oh yes! the letter. Can you somehow bring that to me?"

"No sir, but....I can bring you something else"

"What?"

"Newspaper, tommorows newspaper"

"....." Sagir didn't have anything to say.

"The newspaper I'll bring 'the daily newstar' (a madeup name, since I don't have a clue, of the names of newsapers there, sorry), what you'll see is that the newspaper I'll bring will be slightly different from the one you'll have"

"Where will you bring it from?"

"The dreamworld" he said 

He started "The problem in these dreams is that I cannot figure out the reality anymore, which one is the dream and which...the reality" 

"May be you're just a part of my dream" Ryu said

"May be I'm" Sagir smiled.

--------------------

PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY NEED GOOD NUMBER OF REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS CONFUSING FIC


End file.
